


Wanderlust Interludes

by Adams_Riddle



Series: Wanderlust Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Kinda fluff?, Memes, Set in 1940s, Tom always gets interrupted when studying, Vines, WW2 era, fluffy the basilisk is bored, grindelwald era I guess, moments that don’t fit anywhere in my fic, the gang getting up to nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams_Riddle/pseuds/Adams_Riddle
Summary: A part of my Wanderlust Universe Series, moments at Hogwarts.
Series: Wanderlust Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989652
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. When Fluffy is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I’ve been busy and my mental health hasn’t been the best, I have the next chapter of WL planned but not typed yet, please have this oneshot as my penance. Enjoy! I love how Tom is secretly sweet when it comes to the basilisk.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tom’s eyebrow twitched, he looked up from his essay to the doorway. Filling the entryway was the basilisk’s entire head as she nudged the door in boredom. She hissed petulantly, but he ignored her and continued to scratch out his charms essay. 

_Taptaptaptap-_

“What is it, you overgrown handbag?” Tom hissed to her, both fond and losing patience.

“Bring Evan again, he doesn’t ignore me all day.” She requested, slumping to the floor.

“Evan stayed behind because you scare him.”

“I know, it amuses me.”

Tom laughed at that, and stood from Slytherin’s desk and approached the snake, he stroked her nose and she preened under his hand, he could hear the coils of her body as scales moved over each other in the chamber beyond. 

“Very well, I’ll bring him next time, but for now I need to finish my essay. Shall I transfigure some things for you to chase?”

“Please. Thanksss.”

The basilisk backed away from the doorframe at last, and Tom tore up some scraps of parchment and twirled his wand in his hand…. something big enough to be entertaining to chase….

Moments later, a trio of paper dogs stood before him, he cast engorging charms on each of them so that they were easily as tall as any man, a compulsion charm on each of them had them running out the door towards the labyrinth of tunnels that connected the chamber.

“Remember, dear, they will transfigure back in a few hours, parchment doesn’t digest very well.” He called after the excited basilisk, she drew herself to her full height and allowed the false canines a moment of head start before darting after them in glee.

Tom retook his seat at Slytherin’s desk and sighed deeply, for a millennia old creature, she was certainly sprightly. He leafed through a book on the desk, where was that section on repurposing household charms for industrial use...


	2. Vines and Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, basically... memes with the Slytherin Quartet. Ft “X and I’m too afraid to ask”, “coulda dropped my croissant!” And “fre sh avo ca do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say that I am sorry for this, but these came to me while I was trying to get to sleep last night and I had to share them.

“Lestrange, Avery.” Tom nodded to his peers as he and Evan passed them in the corridor. 

“Why do you never call them by their first names?” Evan asked after a moment, “I mean, you used to call me Rosier until he went on a date…”

“Honestly, Evan?” Tom stopped and looked at the other boy, “I immediately forgot their names when we were introduced and it has been so long that I’m afraid to ask. I only know their surnames from teachers calling on them in class.”

“WHAT.”

Tom started walking away quickly with Evan in pursuit, “Wait up, Tom, come on I just want to talk-“

~

Carefully, Evan balanced the bundles in his arms as he prepared to enter the Chamber to meet his friends for a study session. They had all missed breakfast that morning, so it fell to him to make sure they didn’t starve.

He rounded the corner into the main chamber when a loud hiss made him jump.

“FLUFFY! I could’ve dropped my croissant!” He rounded angrily with his eyes squinting through the gloom, it was lucky that the basilisk always kept her eyelids shut when the group visited as she slithered forwards and around him, gently bumping against him with a low hiss.

He could’ve sworn she was laughing at him, especially when he finally entered the study and saw Tom’s amused look. 

~

As part of a healthy eating campaign pushed by the school nurse, the house elves prepared salads to put out for dinner one Friday afternoon. Lestrange stared in horror at the green leafy dishes on the table.

“Tom… do you think we’re being punished? What could the whole school have done wrong? I don’t even know what half of the things here are!” Lestrange bemoaned in distress.

Tom picked up his fork and stabbed a cherry tomato in delight, “It’s good for you, try some.”

“Not until I know what I’m putting in my body!” Lestrange protested.

Tom rolled his eyes and cast a spell over the bowl, a stream of parchment rolls out of his wand onto the table, “Here, an ingredients list.”

“Lettuce, spin-ach, fresh avo-what. Avo-o-ca-do? What the hell?”

Evan and Avery didn’t bother to stifle their laughter at Lestrange’s distress and confusion, while Tom just sighed defeatedly.

~


End file.
